


Dawn

by GingerKittyCat



Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Happiness where nobody is dead :), Post BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerKittyCat/pseuds/GingerKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sunrise is beautiful, isn't it?" A timid voice spoke. Kili glanced upwards, blinking to banish the pinpricks of tears in his eyes. "Nothing compared to starlight though." </p><p>/</p><p>Kili watches the sunrise from the battlements every morning, enjoying the peace from his chaotic life and the beauty of something so simple. One morning he is joined by the person (or should I say elf) he wishes to see the most and has not seen since the end of the Battle of the Five Armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I watched BOTFA yesterday and I've never cried so much at a film in my life. I need to write again and I NEED Hobbit happiness so I'm back, yay :) I don't know why I ever disappeared, except for my constant exams and whatnot, which I have again b/c college but who really gives a shit about them. Hobbit/Lord of the Rings > everything :3
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to partially continue my 100 Prompts Challenge and I'm also going to write other stuff :)
> 
> Note: This is Post-BOTFA where Thorin, Kili and Fili do not die b/c that breaks my heart, but everything else that happens in the battle still does.

A warm orange light hugged the horizon. The sun was awakening, banishing the eternal blackness from the sky above. Kili watched the sunrise from the battlements, his heavily scarred hands resting against the smooth stone wall. Every morning he ventured here, enjoying the peace from his chaotic life and the beauty of something so simple.

Since the Battle of the Five Armies, the halls of Erebor had been emptied. The gold and jewels had been distrubuted amongst the men, elves and dwarves equally. Thandruil had been rapid to leave, collecting his white jewels and disappearing back into his fortress. The men of lake town had worked tirelessly to rebuild their homes and set up a working town. And finally, the dwarves of the Iron Hills had helped restore Erebor into a fine kingdom before taking their fair share of gold and leaving.

Erebor had rapidly become populated with dwarves and men frequently visited to do dealings and keep the peace. The business of Erebor had turned to weapons and armour in hopes that another dragon would not make to steal their home. Thorin had claimed his rightful place as King and avoided the gold at all costs, frightened that another bout of dragon sickness would overcome him. And the Arkenstone had been stored away, embedded in the grave of Thorin's Grandfather to honour his memory.

Goblins and orcs still hoped to invade the lands but they were quickly fought off by both men and dwarves. Kili had assumed an important role in executing the invading armies, avoiding the more political jobs. Though he was an heir to the throne, following his older brother, Kili had no desire for it. He enjoyed living in their new homelands, but he did not wish to rule it. Though what he wanted was probably something he would not get.

As he stared at the rising sun, his mind wandered towards the legendary Battle of the Five Armies. He remembered fighting tirelessly, working side by side with his brother to keep his uncle safe. A smile twitched on his lips as he recalled being seperated from the others and a fire-haired elf shouting his name. He'd rushed to her aid and they'd battled together until each and every orc was nothing more than a limp corpse.

Tauriel had informed him of her banishment from the wood-elves' domain as punishment for her disobedience. She'd started to tell him something else, but she'd stopped herself, shaking her head and claiming that Thandruil was getting into her head. To his greatest disappointment, she babbled that she must leave to clear her thoughts and returned his rune stone as a promise that she would return one day. He'd folded it back into her hands. "As a promise that I will wait." He'd whispered and she'd smiled sadly, leaving without another word.

Sometimes Kili slipped up to the battlements in the middle of the night to glimpse at the cold starlight. He'd wished for a sign, for some kind of reassurance, but the stars remained remote and far away.

Kili sighed, turning away from the smudging of bright colours that tinted the icy sky. A wave of sadness and nostalgia hit him in the face, making his heart feel like lead. It had been four months since he'd last seen Tauriel and his feelings had not changed. Time and time again, his brother or Bofur or another dwarf commented that his love for her was not real, that dwarves and elves could not be together, that he'd just had a bout of Stockholm Syndrome. But Kili knew the truth. His love for her was the most real thing he'd ever felt. He just wanted to know if she felt the same.

"The sunrise is beautiful, isn't it?" A timid voice spoke. Kili glanced upwards, blinking to banish the pinpricks of tears in his eyes. "Nothing compared to starlight though."

Kili stared at the one addressing him, not sure if he could trust his own eyes. She had an ivory complexion, pointed ears and long, fire-coloured hair, braided at the sides. Dimples dented her cheeks as she smiled.

"Tauriel?" He whispered. She nodded, stepping closer to him. Gathering his composure, he rapidly muttered, "Elves are supposed to love the starlight."

"How have you been, Kili?" Tauriel breathed, folding her dainty hands together. Kili noted that they were scarred and that she, unlike every other elf he had ever met, had decided not to heal and hide her wounds.

"Erebor is thriving. Orcs and goblins hoping to invade are slaughtered rapidly. There is peace between the dwarves and men. Yet something has always been missing. Something that has kept me from finding happiness." Kili explained, dropping his gaze to the stone floor.

"And what is that?"

"You." Kili said, daring to meet her gaze again. Tauriel pressed her lips together, a sad expression crossing her features. For a brief moment, Kili wanted to take back everything he'd said. But then she spoke again.

"As I once told you, elves love the starlight because it is memory; precious and pure. When I see the starlight, I think of my most precious memories. The memories I spent with you." Tauriel stopped momentarily, taking a deep breath. Kili's heartbeat was thundering loudly in his ears. "When I left you, it was to clear my mind and to learn what it was that I wanted. I'd lost my home and my position, but I didn't care. All I had wanted was to protect you. Yet when I was banished, Thranduil told me that my feelings for you were not real. I had to leave. I had to know if they were."

Tauriel smiled and Kili's heart stumbled, skipping multiple beats. He was paralysed by her words, waiting to hear her conclusion. Did she feel the same way as he felt about her?

"Every moment away from you hurt. I constantly worried about your safety, prayed that you were well and relived our memories together in the starlight. I thought it might pass, thought that maybe Thranduil was speaking the truth. He was wrong." Tauriel gingerly took Kili's hand and pressed his rune stone into his palm. "Kili, I love you."

A single tear trailed down her face. Kili, hands trembling, gently wiped it away, a smile spreading across his cheeks. "I have always loved you, Tauriel."

Balancing on his tip-toes, Kili leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tauriel's. He felt her smile before kissing him back. His heart pounded deafeningly in his ears, faster than he ever remembered it beating. Happiness was an understatement for the feeling spreading through him; if he jumped from the battlements, he swore he could have flew.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Kili said as they broke apart. Smiling, he wrapped her hand in his and turned back towards the sunrise. Beautiful colours exploded across the sky, but Kili thought they were nothing compared to the elf standing beside him. Not even the Arkenstone could compare to her beauty.


End file.
